


Family

by silverynight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stephen is an idiot, also wong is enjoying himself, but tony and peter love him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Stephen doesn't mean to, but he suddenly gets himself a family.





	Family

He didn’t mean to hurt the kid’s feelings, but Stephen had been really stressed that day, trying to fight a demon from another dimension and he just wanted to close the portal already.

Peter had walked in the sanctum, babbling about school and homework, just like a normal teenager always did… But Stephen didn’t have time for those mundane things, did he?

Even though he had started to like them, he enjoyed talking about those things. Although what he enjoyed the most was Peter’s company.

But he was stressed and didn’t want the boy to help him because he… He was worried about him.

So he asked him to go in a not gentle way and he hurt Peter’s feelings.

And now he feels terrible; Peter hasn’t come back since then and Stephen is already planning on apologizing.

“How dare you make our kid sad, wizard!”

Stephen sighs, rolling his eyes at Tony Stark who seems to have no respect for the sanctum at all.

“Don’t you know how to knock?” He says, floating over Stark’s head; he won’t admit it, but Stephen is just trying to get on the other man’s nerves.

“Don’t float around when I’m talking to you,” Stark huffs, although he seems definitely not as angry as he claims to be.

“Maybe you should join me up here,” Stephen mentally kicks himself for that. He shouldn’t be acting like that… Like he's–

Tony chuckles, before he taps his reactor and the iron armor suddenly materializes itself around him.

Nanotechnology is almost like some sort of magic, even if Tony doesn’t want to admit it.

He doesn’t wear the helmet though, perhaps because he wants Stephen to look at the way he winks at him.

“So… About Peter, you need to learn how to talk to our kid, he’s just–”

“He’s not our kid, Stark.”

“You take care of him, I take care of him… He’s our kid,” the man insists. “Do you want to be the Mom?”

Stephen rolls his eyes.

“Could you please be serious for once in your life?”

“Oh, I am very much serious,  _Stephen_. I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life,” Tony moves closer and the sorcerer, despite of himself, gets a little bit lost in his eyes. “The question is… Are you being serious about this?”

That sounds like something Stephen is not ready to… discuss.

Somebody clears their throat and Stephen realizes Wong has been looking at them for a couple of minutes now.

“I’ll talk with Peter,” he mumbles, prompting Tony to nod.

“Are you done flirting?” Wong asks, as soon as Tony is out of the sanctum.

“I wasn’t flirting,” Stephen huffs.

“He was.”

Instead of keep arguing with Wong, like a child, Stephen decides to ignore him.

“I’ll talk to Peter.”

“Because your wife told you to apologize,” it seems Wong is having the time of his life, Stephen can’t believe he used to think he had no sense of humor.

***

Everything goes back to normal after he goes to see the kid… Well, kind of normal.

“Dr. Stephen!” Peter beams happily, carrying what it looks like a dozen of Krispy Kreme doughnuts.

The sorcerer smiles back, although he’s not going to admit how much he missed him.

“We brought dinner!”

“We?” Stephen quirks up a brow.

“I’m home, honey! It’s been a long day!” Tony walks in, grinning from ear to ear.

Stephen holds back a blush; he’s the Sorcerer Supreme not a teenager with a crush.

“What are you doing here?”

“Didn’t you hear the kid? We brought dinner, wizard,” he says, still smiling. “Do you like Chinese?”

***

Wong finds him laughing and grinning like an idiot at both Peter and Tony. It’s been a while since Stephen felt like that… More like himself, just Stephen Strange.

“Seems like you got yourself a family,” Wong whispers to Stephen as Tony and Peter start talking about Ben and Jerry’s ice cream flavors.

Stephen smiles fondly at those two, before realizes what he’s doing.

He’s so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
